Shadow Black
by Raven Hope
Summary: This is my first fanfiction...It's the start of Harry's sixth year and just when he thinks he's getting over Sirius's death, a new girl appears in Hogwarts with the surname Black...but Sirius was the last Black, wasn't he?
1. A Shadow Over Hogwarts

Summary: It's the start of Harry's sixth year and just when he thinks he's getting over Sirius's death, a new girl appears in Hogwarts with the surname Black...but Sirius was the last Black, wasn't he?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it... and I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. But I do own 'Shadow Black' and 'Raven Dark'

**Chapter one: A Shadow over Hogwarts**

Her eyes glided from the mirror to the Hogwarts letter on the ground. She was going straight into the sixth year. She had been home taught since now.  
"Why now? Why now?" she muttered as she walked up and down her cold dark room. She looked at the mirror again.  
"Father, grandfather, mother, why now?" she muttered and paced some more. Ice-cold tears ran down her cheeks.  
"They'll discover who I am, yet, he is still requesting I go?" she muttered to the ceiling. "I guess he knows best," she sighed, picked up her back, pulled on her black cloaked and left. Walking, tears running down her cheeks, into the night.

"Ron, I never got the chance to ask you," Hermione said, tucking into the welcome feast in front of her, "why are Fred and George back?"  
"Funny enough," Ron replied, glancing at Fred and George, "they wanted to come back! Something about being able to make more funny…"  
"Ron! We can't let them do that! We're prefects!" Hermione raged.  
As they started to bicker, Harry watched them with a broad grin on his face, happy that he was back. The summer was awful for him, all he could think about was Sirius and how he would never see him again…  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the great hall, "Today, apart from many first years, we have a certain young lady joining us! She will be put straight into the sixth year as she has been home taught. Ms Black has been sorted into Gryffindor," with that, Dumbledore sat down and the hall erupted.  
"I thought Sirius was the last Black!" Hermione whined.  
"Yeah! Me too! Maybe…err…" Ron trailed off. Everyone was talking about this 'Ms Black', except Harry who was just sitting there, staring at his feet, in complete shock. After the opening meal, Dumbledore asked all the Gryffindor's to stay behind.  
"Now then, Ms Shadow Black is very shy, so I expect you too welcome her with open arms," Dumbledore said, now standing at the end of the table. He made a gesture with his hands and the doors opened revelling a figure in a long black coat, her black hair over her face.  
"Shadow" Dumbledore yelled caringly, "Come in"  
The figure walked into the hall and up to Dumbledore. The figure then turned around and took off their long black coat to reveal a girl. She had long black hair, piercing blue eyes, a curvy body and pale skin.  
Dumbledore then left and everyone stared from Shadow to Harry.  
Eventually, Harry stood up walked over to Shadow, stretched out his hand and smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts,"  
"Thank you," Shadow muttered, pulling back her hair so only Harry could see her face. She smiled and he smiled back. There was an awkward silence and Shadow shuddered, causing some Zonko products to fall to the floor. Fred and George looked at each other, grinned and ran up to her.  
"Hi!" they said in unison.  
"I'm Fred, and –" Fred started.  
"I'm George!" George finished.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," they said in unison again.  
"Care to buy some Weasly wizard Wheezes?" Fred said. A grin spread of Shadow's face and she pushed her hair behind her ears. Harry stared at her, she looked so much like Sirius, but Sirius was dead, he had to find out how she was related to him.  
"No thanks…but would you like one of these?" Shadow reached into one of her many pockets and took out a black velvet pouch; she opened it up and offered them one. Fred picked one first, it was a sweet; it was also a glowing neon pink. He exchanged looks with his brother and ate it. Within minutes all his hair had turned a bright pink and his skin was following suit. Everyone, except Harry and Shadow, was laughing their heads off.  
"Where…" George giggled, "Did you…hehehe…get that?" he finally finished watching as his brother turned into something that resembled a pink feather duster.  
"I didn't, I made it," she answered, simply. Her eyes glided over all the people staring at her "Oh," she added, "he might be pink for a few days," with that, she put the bag back into her pocket and started walking towards the great hall door.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. The Wolf of the Shadow

A/N: Thanks for replaying all you guys who did! You're so nice and I owe you an apology for the way it was set out, I hope you can read this new bit better and if not, tell me and I'll change it! And I'm trying to avoid Shadow being a Mary-Sue because she's definatly not perfect. I also don't own any of the characters or the story except 'Shadow Black' and some characters who will be coming in the future.

The Wolf of the Shadow

"Wait!" Hermione yelled. She had been watching this Shadow Black with cat like eyes. Hermione wanted to keep an eye on her, she didn't trust her and she would tell it was hurting Harry. Hurting him because Sirius had always said he was the last Black, and if anyone hurt her friends, they would have to deal with her.

Of course, Shadow hadn't realised she had hurt Harry. Defiantly not, not with the words of her father still ringing in her ear. All Ms Black ever wanted was to stay in the shadows…hence the name, Shadow. As she turned around, her thick, luxurious black hair covered her face yet again and she looked directly at Hermione. Hermione was startled; Shadow's piercing blue eyes were still clearly visible even from behind the mass of hair.

"Well. Err…" Hermione stumbled, "Do you want someone to show you the way to the common room?"

"No, thank you." Shadow said, "I know my way around already. I know everything about this castle, the classrooms, the towers, the secret passages even the paintings." She walked through the doors and when the doors closed all the Gryffindor's erupted again.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked his friend as he sat down again. Harry stared at his feet again, eyes wide open with shock.

"Look, Harry, if she bothers you so much, stay away from her. All of us will." Hermione added and looked around at her fellow for Gryffindor's for support. They nodded and muttered responses of 'yeah' and 'Of course'…except Fred and George. Hermione glared at them and they, with looks of devastation, nodded.

"Thanks guys…" Harry said with a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go to bed." He got up and walked out the hall, he was about to go up the stairs when he heard voices.

"Shadow, calm down." The strong Scottish voice of Professor McGonagall. She walked to the each of the stair case, back to Harry, and paced back down again

"No, this was a mistake, I'll never be accepted, they hate me, and I'm leaving." Came the voice of Shadow, now in a harsh tone. All of a sudden, a black wolf ran down the stairs and out of the school, right past Harry.

"ALBUS! We can't let her leave! I know she has a wider range of magic skills than that of her year,but there are stronger powers than her own around at the moment We have to do something!" Professor McGonagall's voice shrilled.

"She won't leave the grounds. It is against my wishes and she knows she will be foolish to do so." Dumbledore's voice said, calmly.

"I just hope you're right, Albus, I just hope you're right." Said McGonagall in a worried voice. With that both the teachers disappeared.

"Harry, mate, are you ok?"

Harry turned around; Ron and Hermione were there. Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and Hermione looked slightly worried. Harry stared at them for a moment.

"I-I'm fine, let's go," Harry whispered.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Nobody

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot. Sorry I can't replay to all who reviewed! 

Emma (who I shall now call Emmy) – thanks for reviewing…even though you have already read this bit! I shall see you soon, my dear ducky.

Blathnaid – Here's more, no need to cause me pain.

I'll Be Seein' You – Wise words. I also know what it's like to not fit in. And yes Shadow is an animagus…but she isn't the only one. You'll find out more later. Also, I do not think you are some problem kid who has an obsession for burning things.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: **Nobody**

The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. Dumbledore had announced at breackfast that the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was still vacant…and that he wasn't expecting someone to fill the position soon. The light trickled down on Hogwarts making it a sight or pure greatness. But in the dark forest, Professor Hagrid's care of magical creatures class was getting off to a bumpy start. First of all, the class went down to the lake instead of the forest, and then the creatures they were meant to be studying flew away.

"Well class," Hagrid said, clapping his hands together, "Jus' wai' 'ere." He walked off.

"Well, well, well! Hope you're happy having your doggy professor back," Malfoy sneered as soon as Hagrid had disappeared. Crabbe and Goyle standing protectively behind him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron responded. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and turned him in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione to glare at Malfoy.

"I hear you can't even keep a Gryffindor in the Gryffindor tower. It must be moth-eaten if a Gryffinfor has to come to the Slytherin Dungeon to spend the night!" Malfoy laughed again, his fellow Slytherin's joining in.

"What's that meant to mean?" Harry snapped, twisted around and out of Ron's grip, his eyes burning into Malfoy's.

"Apparently a Gryffindor spent the night in the Slytherin Dungeon last night, must be because she can't stand being near you, scar face!" he sneered again pointing at Harry's forehead then relapsing into laughter.

"Yeah, right, Malfoy." Ron defended Gryffinfor's honour. The Gryffindor's started muttering amongst their selves until –

"It's true."

Everyone whipped around and standing there, in complete Gryffindor uniform, was Shadow Black. Her long hair was flowing over her shoulders, shinning in the glimpses of the sun. Around her neck a pendent with the Black crest.

"What?" someone piped up.

"I spent the night in the Slytherin Dungeon seen as I wasn't wanted in the Gryffindor tower," Shadow said simply and went to stand in between Harry and Malfoy. She stood an inch from Harry's nose.

"You're not the only one who lost Sirius," she muttered so only Harry would hear. Harry's eyes widened and he stared into the piercing blue eyes right in front of him. The further he looked the more she saw…pain. While searching her eyes, Harry felt as though he had searched them before. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Shadow just put one finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I loved him just as much as you," she muttered again. But this time Harry saw tears forming in her eyes.

"But who are you?" he asked, quietly. His eyes still searching hers. Tears now running down her cheeks. The others were oblivious to this as her hair was blocking their view. Shadow pulled at the pendent wrapped around her neck and the chain broke, she kissed it, opened Harry's hand and put it in, firmly. Then she closed his fingers around it.

"Nobody," she answered.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review! The next chapter is called Moonlight walks, Self-talking Slytherin's and the Night He Died Again


	4. Moonlight walks, Selftalking Slytherins ...

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing, guys!

Blathnaid: My head is still the same size thank you very much, so….meh…(felt like being you!)…

I'll Be Seein' You: Your review didn't bug me in the slightest, I like your reviews.

NorthernStar: AH HA! TIS YOU! How about I just finish this fic then we go block out the sun with our squirrelly wrath, is that ok?

NiNi: Thanks, and you'll find out why Shadow's an animagus in a later chapter…

Eclipse: Thanks, but the reason why she wanted to fit in is because she's never had the chance to be around loads of people before.

* * *

CHAPTER 4**Moonlight walks, Self-talking Slytherins and the Night He Died Again**

Hermione and Ron nagged Harry to tell them what had happened with Shadow and what she had given him, but he refused to say. He kept the pendent in his pocket at all times, even during Quidditch matches. Harry just couldn't get his head around the fact that Sirius wasn't the last Black. Obviously, Harry thought, Sirius didn't know about her otherwise he would have told me.

He was sitting up in his four-poster bed looking around at his fellow Gryffindor's sleeping peacefully. Sighing, he pulled out the Marauders Map and opened it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" we whispered, tapping it with his wand. The lines started to worm over the paper and the map formed. Harry was studying it when he came across the name 'Shadow' by the lake, pacing up and down. He stared at it for a moment then an idea came into his head. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and sneaked out of Gryffindor tower.

The prefects and teachers were all around the school and Harry had trouble getting to the main entrance, as the prefect kept walking up and down the same way as Harry. Be he managed to get there. Finally, he thought, hope she's still there.

He whipped out the Marauders Map and looked by the lake, there she was. He only looked briefly so he didn't see the name 'Draco Malfoy' walking up to Shadow. Harry dashed outside and ran down to the lake, but he slowed down when he saw the silver hair and the pointy nose. Quietly he sat down on the ground just a few feet away from Draco, watching him pace up and down as though he was nervous, Shadow in his sights.

"C'mon Draco, it's not that hard. You've got this far, just do it. The worst thing she could do is laugh in your face, no one else is here," Draco tried to reassure himself, "I mean, she was checking you out in the Slytherin Common room. Why is she staying there? She could go to the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw sleeping quarters, I mean she is a Gryffindor, why would she go to Slytherin? Gryffindor's worst enemy?" Draco kept pacing up and down, muttering to himself.

Harry found his eyes wondering to the small figure of what must be Shadow by the lake. Being as board as he was with Draco, he left and walked down to Shadow, sitting beside her. The moonlight was painted on her silky smooth long hair, a gentle breeze pushing it back and forth slightly. She was sat, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around her knees loosely, her pale skin making her look almost ghostly. Her long delicate eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened, releasing ice-cold tears that trickled gently down her cheek. Her bright blue eyes seemed to have dimmed to a mysterious ocean blue. Harry looked at her, overwhelmed by her beauty, she seemed so princess like, and she seemed so un-real. A painting by an unknown artist lost to time, hung in a hidden chamber with high windows that brought comfort to the loneliest of men.

Shadow just sat there, crying gently, Harry watching her every move. She had his hair, his face, his mouth, his nose, his – it got too much. He leapt to his feet and scanned the area; Draco was gone and the tip of the sun could be seen in the horizon. It was nearly dawn and Harry had been there all night, Draco must have chickened out and yet Harry still didn't know whether he liked or disliked the young girl in front of him. He looked around, taking in everything, it didn't look the same…

Shadow stirred and rose to her feet, her tear drenched face sparkled in the little light now appearing. Harry stared at her and panicked, he ran up to the main door, passing what must have been Draco's slytherin scarf, and up to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry! Where have you been? Ron said you weren't there when he woke up! Har-" Hermione started, but Harry just blanked her and ran up to the dormitory. He threw the map and his cloak under the bed and closed the curtains around his four-poster. He lied down and closed his eyes. Taking a deep sigh, he quickly fell asleep…

_He was laughing at her._

'_Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled. Harry whipped around; there he was, acting like a wild animal and at the same time a skilled fighter._

_Suddenly, the animal was hit on the chest, the laughter not quite dying from his face, his eyes widening._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry wanted to scream, but it didn't come back. Everything turned into slow motion and Harry watched the closest thing to a father he ever had fall…through the arch._

_The never returning arch…a hysterical laughter filled the air. Bellatrix. But Sirius would soon reappear and finish her off for go. But no, he didn't come back, and never would._

_Harry could hear his own voice and didn't know where it was coming from…it was coming from his own mouth! He ran forward, he was going to go through the veil and get Sirius back. Someone grabbed him and pulled him back – Lupin. Harry closed his eyes as Lupin said the words he most dreaded 'There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone.'_

Harry was shaken awake by Ron. Neville, Dean and Seamus standing behind him. There were beads on sweat on his forehead and his body was ridged. Harry looked around, startled.

"Harry, mate, are you ok?" Ron asked softly, "You nodded off for a few minutes and when I came in you were screaming and yelling out Si…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, "Just a nightmare"…of course he wasn't fine, Sirius Black had died again.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and please review! The next chapter is _**CHAPTER 5: The Truth of the Last Black**_


	5. The Truth of the Last Black

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I do not own any of the characters apart from 'Shadow Black' and the entire 'Dark' family.

>Silver Chain, Golden Arrow: You will find out about the whole Slytherin thing soon and if you want to know about her connection with Sirius then read this chapter.... and you can babble (sp?) all you like.

Eclipse: Calm down, it was a dream! Here's a tissue hands tissue and Draco's scarf is quite important!

Blathnaid: You love Draco even more? Is that even possible? And a correction, on the human level, yes you may be 'too awesome' but on a squirrelly level - I am a Goddess!

**A/N:** Anyway - on with the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 **The truth of the last Black**

Harry had decided what he had to do, he would find Shadow and ask her how she was connected to Sirius. He stormed into the common room.

"Harry, are you ok?" Fred asked from a seat, but Harry blanked him and rushed out of the common room. Hermione bolted out of Gryffindor tower and Harry could feel her hot on his heels.

"H-Harry! What a-are you d-doing?" she panted.

"I'm going to find Shadow." He answered simply. Harry carried on at high speed while Hermione came to a full stop and watched him run off.

Harry stormed into the main hall and there she was, sitting on her own at the Gyffindor table. He stormed up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her off: ignoring her protests.

"Look, Shadow, I need to talk to you!" Harry hissed, dragging her out into the main entrance and shoving her against a wall.

"Let go of me!" she wormed, squinting her eyes trying to wriggle out of Harry's grip. But it wouldn't budge and his nails were digging into her shoulders. Tears ran down her cheeks and Harry felt horrified with himself, but he had to know what she was to Sirius.

"Look, I need to talk about Sirius, who are you in connection with him!" Harry whispered, and through her squeaking Shadow heard it and stopped. Harry re-moved his hands.

She looked into his eyes and whispered, in a gentle, brittle tone _"He's my father…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! (Although I'm guessing you had already guessed about the Sirius/Shadow connection being father/daughter) Thanks for reading, please review! 


	6. I Can't Help How I Look

**A/N: **I don't own the characters apart from 'Shadow Black' and the 'Dark' family! Thanks for reading and reviwing!

Pound Cake (Did I ever say I sign reviews really randomly?) - Nope, you never said that but I do now!

dragonkeepper58 - Thanks! She's my own character, obviously, I hope she doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue!

Eclipse - Thanks, my sister thinks it's badly written though.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: **I Can't Help How I Look**

Harry immediately took a step back and right into Draco Malfoy. His golden hair slicked back his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Watch where you're going Potter! And what were you doing to her?" he demanded, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"It's our business not yours!" Harry hissed back. Draco glared at him.

"It is if you're hurting innocent people," he replied.

"I would never hurt my God-sister," Harry said simply and Draco's mouth fell open. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged uneasy looks.

"What? Never heard of a sister before?" Harry snapped. Draco looked at Harry with eyes of hatred. But then his eyes wondered to Shadow and all of a sudden a look of softness _and _hatred appeared in them. Harry followed Draco's eyes carefully. Draco glared at Harry, muttered something to Goyle and Crabbe and left in a huff.

Harry turned around and looked at Shadow, taking in every detail. He suddenly saw her in a new light. Yes, she did look a lot like Sirius, but she also reminded him of someone. But he couldn't quite place whom.

"C'mon," he said, "let's get you to Gryffindor Tower." Harry started to walk away and, when he realised he was on his own, he turned around and Shadow was still standing there, her eyes burning into his back.

"I thought you hated me," she said simply.

"I-I-I didn't know what I thought," Harry replied, fidgeting slightly, "You just look so much like him…l-like Sirius…" his voice rang dry and tears appeared in his eyes.

"I can't help how I look," she snapped back at him, "You were lucky! You got to spend time with him, what about me? Never!" Harry stared at her in astonishment.

"Sorry…" she muttered and sunk her head.

"No, I shouldn't have I…. well…I didn't think…I never knew you didn't really…I…." Harry's voice drained down to a stop.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry if it was disapointing, the next chapter is **_Bird Out the Window._**


	7. Bird Out The Window

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have read and a special thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter is also short but the next one is longer!

NorthernStar: Forsomereason I dedicating this bit to you, why? 'Cause it's got the 'Human Alert' bit! lol

matrixelf: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D

Frog in Milk: First of all the frog thing, I like it! This one is also short but the next one is looooonger, and you do find out about Shadow's mum! I know 'cause I've already written it!

UK All The Way: blinks Calm down! Here's more....

* * *

CHAPTER 7: **Bird Out the Window**

CHAPTER 7: CHAPTER 7: 

Late, in the Gryffindor common room everyone was getting used to having Shadow in the 'acceptable' list. Harry announced that ignoring her was the wrong decision by him and that they should have been friendlier towards her. George and the slightly pink Fred were delighted!

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting in their usual seats by the fireplace, talking about how things were going at school and stuff. Suddenly, a giant explosion came from the boy's dormitory.

"What have they done now!" Hermione yelled storming into the dormitory, Ron reluctantly slugging behind. It was then that Harry noticed Shadow sitting on the window ledge, a big black mysterious Raven on perched on her raised hand. Harry left is chair and walked up behind her.

"Yeah, well…" Shadow's voice rang off and she giggled. Harry suddenly thought he was going mad at what happened next, but then he remembered, it is the wizarding world!

"Girl, give it back to him!" the raven crowed.

"I can't he's in sly-" Shadow started but the raven cut in.

"Human alert, human alert!"the bird crowed, flapping its wings up and down. Shadow whipped around, "Harry!" she cried and chucked the bird out of the open window.

"Wha…who was that?" Harry asked, looking down at Shadow. She blushed slightly.

"My only friend." She answered, "Raven Dark, she's my only friend, the only person I know except for my grandfather and governess. I was always kept in the dark, trained to be a great witch…" Harry stared at her, she had been isolated just like him…he suddenly felt more towards her. He felt as though he wasn't alone…that someone had been through the same thing as him…but in a slightly different way. Harry took another long look at her and suddenly felt a strange type of love, one he had never felt before…. brotherly love.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! I know it was short but the next chapter is longer! 


	8. A Snake, a Shadow and a Raven

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the last few chapters were short so I hope this makes up for it! And sorry I can't replay to everyone who reviewed but it means a lot to me! I also don't own any of the original characters in the book but I do own 'Shadow Black' and the entire 'Dark' family.

Skwerl Loves O.J.: I love your reviews and the random names!

Eclipse: Of course you're not insane! backs away slowly

matrixelf: I hope this is soon enough! And you really need to sign in! lol

* * *

CHAPTER 8: **A Snake, a Shadow and a Raven**

The next day came along and Hermione, Ron and everybody else had gone down to breakfast – apart from Harry and Shadow. They had been up all night talking, Harry trying to gain her trust. He had sort of got it, he thought.

They were walking towards the great hall when Shadow grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around. He could see that she was getting something out of her pocket – a slytherin scarf!

"Harry…do you know who…" she looked at the tag, "D. Malfoy is?"

"Yes," he answered bitterly, "He was the guy who came over yesterday, when I was talking to you. I'll give him the scarf if you want?" Harry offered, not wanting is nearly sister to get mixed up with him.

"It's ok, Harry. By the tone in your voice, I'm guessing you don't like him!" Shadow laughed.

They went into the hall and Harry caught Shadow scanning the Slytherin table. Her eyes narrowed when she found him.

"Is that him?" she asked, astounded, still eyes on Draco.

"Yes…why the shock?" Harry asked, watching Shadow closely. Her expression had changed; it was lighter and dreamy.

"I'll just go…" her voice trailed off and she walked towards him. Harry sat down between Neville and Fred, just so he had a good eye on Shadow.

"Harry, why aren't you sitting by me?" Ron asked from further down the table. Hermione followed Harry's gaze.

"Oh," she said.

"Oh, what?" Ron asked, completely confused.

"Shadow's talking to Malfoy…correction, Shadow's leaving the hall with Malfoy…correction, Shadow's left the hall with Malfoy," Hermione gave the commentary to Shadow's movement.

Harry leapt to his feet and followed them, Ron tailing him and finally catching up with him.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

"Making sure that he doesn't mess with her," Harry answered in a protective manor. Then he remembered that only he knew about Shadow and Sirius. They left the hall and followed Shadow and Draco towards the forest.

"Harry, don't look," Ron said with a look upon his face that he was going to throw up. Harry looked at Ron then back at Draco and Shadow.

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry hissed as he saw Draco grab hold of Shadow's hand. But Harry was sure that Shadow would let go and watched and watched and watched …but she didn't drop it.

"SHA-" Harry started to shout, but Ron grabbed him and shoved them both into a bush. Shadow and Draco turned around and saw nothing. Unfortunatly for Harry, this gave Draco the perfect moment to kiss Shadow on the cheek. She blushed and a window broke. Ron glared at Harry as he knew that it was Harry's powers that did it.

"So, what you doing in a bush boys?" They both looked down to see a raven sitting there. Ron yelled in supirse, "Did that bird just talk?" he hissed.

"Yes, and I'm not just any old bird, I'm a raven…actually, that's my name, Raven," Raven chirped.

"Err…sorry…" Ron said.

"Wait till Shad hears that Harry has been getting a little squirreled off by her little romance with ferret boy over there!" Raven did its version of a laugh.

"I'm not…. Squirreled?" Harry asked. Raven laughed and outstretched her wings, transforming into a girl. A medium height girl, with thing lips and a long beak like nose. Her hair was short and jet black, like Harry's. Her eyes were wide and bright blue. She was crouched on the ground laughing her head off.

"Hello, boys, I'm Raven Dark!" she laughed, "And you're Ron Weasly and you're Harry Potter!"

Ron stared at her in atonement, then Raven whistled, "Go Shadow! Disappearing into the forest with a young boy? Woohoo!" she finished with a laugh. Harry and Ron suddenly looked back to where Draco and Shadow where but could find no one.

"That's it I'm going after them!" Harry scowled and got to his feet. He got out of the bush and started to walk speedily towards where Shadow and Draco had headed. Suddenly, a raven appeared right in front of Harry's face. It hovered there until Harry came to a full stop then tried to peck his eyes out.

"Leave them alone!" she hollered in-between pecks.

"Ahhh! Stop it you mad bird person whatever!" Harry yelled, raising his arms to in front of his face so he could defend them.

"I'm an animagus you fool! And I won't stop because this is just plan fun!" Raven laughed in Harry's arm protected face.

"But she's with Draco Malfoy!" Harry howled. Ron ran over and tried to grab the bird. But it just flew out of his grasp and pecked his hand.

"Ow!" Ron howled and glared at the bird trying to peck his best friends eyes out. The bird seemed to give up – or seemed to have been laughing to much to carry on. She dropped to the floor and transformed back into her human self, lying on the floor, laughing her head off. Harry lowered his hands and Ron just stared at her.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ron asked, rasing an eyebrow and looking confused.

"I'm enrolling at Hogwarts 'cause of his would-be God sister!" Raven laughed, gesturing to Harry. Ron looked thunderstruck and Harry glared at Raven.

"Err….I'm guessing he didn't know…" Raven said, looking awkward.

"No, no he didn't! I wasn't ready for him to know! For anyone to know!" Harry yelled.

"Well, maybe Shadow wanted people to know. Actually, I know for a fact that she wanted to tell people! She would scream in her sleep, she was so along and at least you've been able to come here for the past few years." Raven snarled, rasing to her feet.

"Oh, yeah and being stuck in a cuboard for years is fun?" Harry shot back.

"At least you had people looking out for you, at least you weren't forced to learn magic from a young age, and at least your no-ones shadow!" she yelled.

"What do you mean by that? MY PARENT'S WERE MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled back, Ron fliniched, Raven didn't.

"Her mother was killed by Voldemort, her father never made the effort to see her. He knew about her but…never…she's not as well strung, as she seems! Raven said slowly and carefully, "and if you really want to know, she's _your_ shadow," and she left. Leaving Harry with his mouth slightly open and Ron staring at him.

"I'm guessing Sirius is her father," Ron said eventually, Harry nodded, "Why didn't you tell me and Hermione?"

"Because I wasn't ready for people to know that…that…Sirius was still…well, that Sirius's blood carried on…I just wasn't ready for the questions and I didn't want to lose my last connection with Sirius!" Harry explained.

"Mate, it sounds like your thinking of her as Sirius, not Shadow," Ron said simply, patted his friend on the back and they both walked back to the great hall.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope that's enough for now! Thanks for reading and the reason why I'm updating quickly is because I can't leave the house as I have a nasty throat infection... but when I'm back in school, doing GCSE courswork, trust me, I'd rather be doing this! 


	9. Raven's Roar

**A/N:** Hello, hope you like it! I do not own any of the characters apart from 'Shadow Black' and the 'Dark' family.

Eclipse: I hang out with squirrels, you won't get too weird for me.

NorthernStar: Hello, my own little Raven!

Dark Vampiresss: Thanks, I'm actually going my history coursework at the moment.............'The changing status of women'....

* * *

CHAPTER 9: **Raven's Roar**

At the dinner feast Dumbledore announced that there was another pupil going straight into sixth year, and that she was in Gryffindor. The entire hall erupted into a series of muttering about yet another person coming into sixth year, and into Gryffindor.

"Please, welcome, Miss Raven Dark," Dumbledore announced and, as Harry expected, Raven threw herself into the hall with a bang, her wand held tightly in her hand. Her robes were messy, her hair was all over the place and, for some reason, the Gryffindor lion had a raven's head. The teachers and the pupils eyed her carefully.

"Please, Raven, join the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore said warmly, pointing out a spare seat next to Shadow. Raven nodded and sat next to her.

"AHH! TIS A TABLE OF WEASLEY'S!" Raven howled, when everyone was eating, at Fred, George, Ginny and Ron.

"Correction, four Weasley's, and they have names," Hermione said bitterly. Raven glared at her then an evil grin played on her lips.

"I wonder what animal you would be if you were an animagus," Raven said, a broad smile now on her face.

"Well, my patronus is an otter, so I think I'd be an otter," Hermione replied, keeping a close eye on Raven. Raven's smile grew.

"My patronus is a snake," she said to Hermione.

"So, if you were and animagus, you would probably be a snake," Hermione said with great pleasure and a glance at the Slytherin table.

"Actually, I would be a raven and Shadow here, a wolf," Raven shot back at Hermione, her smile spreading even more.

"It's true, my patronus is a lion," Shadow contributed.

"So how do you know what you would transform into?" Hermione asked, thinking that they didn't know the answer and were trying to be smart. Raven and Shadow glanced at each other.

"Because of this," Raven said and she changed into a raven. Shadow raised her head in the air and her nose grew outwards, then the rest of her followed suit.

"They know because they are animagus'!" Fred laughed along with everyone else. Except Hermione who wasn't looking amused. Raven and Shadow transformed back to their human forms and Raven smiled sweetly at Hermione, Shadow let her hair cover her face and tried to merge with the background.

"Then why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked, acidly.

"It wasn't that hard a choice, but…" Raven quieted. "ROAR!" she yelled and started laughing.

"Wasn't that hard? That hat was on your head for two hours!" Shadow stated. They stared at Raven

"What? I'm a tricky customer," Raven said, stabbing her roast potato with a fork then shoving it into her mouth.

"I bet you are!" Fred laughed.

"Fred, catch me, I'm falling, I'm in love!" George said in a faint voice while sinking in his chair, resting his head on his left hand and staring at Raven murdering another potato.

"Well, Dem mi'e be joning Hogworts," Raven said with a mouth full of potato. Shadow flinched.

"Don't speak with your mouth open! It's rude," Shadow said, waving a fork at Raven in a threatening manor.

"Sorry," Raven swallowed, "but Dem might be enrolling too. He say's he misses me … yeah right!" she snorted.

"Who's Dem?" Neville asked.

"Demetrius, her brother," Shadow informed them.

"There are three of us, me a.k.a the almighty Raven, Dem, my brother and Am, my twenty seven year old sister…." As the others started talking about Raven's brother, Harry's mind wandered and his eyes fell upon Cho Chang. She blushed and looked away, but Harry didn't really care anymore.

"Who's that?" Shadow whispered into his ear. He turned and stared at her in the eyes.

"No one," he shrugged and they both joined the main conversation again, just in time to hear Raven say "Fred, George, which ever one you are, you look good pink,"

"Thanks…wait, how did you know about that?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One, I made the sweets. Two, I was in her pocket," she explained, "Shad is hopeless at potions, she's handy to have around when you want to sweet talk people, though," Raven looked a bit dreamy, Shadow blushed.

"You were so confident when we first met you, now you're all shy," Hermione spat at Shadow.

"Confidence charm…" she muttered in response, the others laughed again.

* * *

**A.N:** Thanks for reading, please review and I hope I didn't disapoint! The next chapter is called _CHAPTER 10: **Not So Beautiful**_


	10. Not So Beautiful

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, here's more! Sorry I didn't update straight away...coursework...

>Magnolia Fall, 1994 (I'll Be Seein' You): I am now getting slightly worried about your sanity.

Dark Vampiresss: Tis a good teacher... but I have an awful teacher...

* * *

CHAPTER 10: **Not So Beautiful**

The moonlight dripped into the Gryffindor boy's dormitory that night, and painted the floor. All of the sixth year boys were asleep apart from Harry, who was just staring at the window. A few bats seemed to be having a tiff outside the window but had made up and gone away.

Harry pulled out the photo book, which he had received of Hagrid in the first year and placed it on his lap. The newest editions where that of the young Sirius Black. He smiled and smirked in all of them, but he looked the happiest in the ones which he was with James Potter. It was when he was watching the pictures carefully that he realised in one of them, with James, Lily, Harry as a baby and Sirius, was a women with long brown hair hovering in the background. She had piercing blue eyes and a long pointy nose. Her body was curvy. The woman was clutching a baby closely, but she still managed to look seductive.

Sirius kept looking back at his woman and smiling and gesturing for her to come forward, but she refused and blushed. Harry stared at it, the woman looked more and more familiar to him the more he looked.

This familiarity disturbed Harry, so he slid the photo out of the album and threw on a few robes. He quietly left the boys dormitory and was about to walk down the stairs when he heard voices.

"That Draco Malfoy is fit!" he heard Raven's crow like laugh.

"But he's a slytherin," Shadow's voice said firmly.

"Is he? Well, what ever house he's in, he's fit!" Raven said and Harry heard footsteps and Shadow sighing.

"By the way, I never got the chance to ask you, what's your mum like with you going to a school…with other witches and wizards?" Shadow asked.

"Meh, she was ok, if ok is blowing the roof off!" Raven laughed, "Well, she wasn't happy as she kept ranting on about how," she put on her mothers voice, "' _People in the Dark family have always been home taught, you know our traditions! Like becoming and animagus at the age of 13!' _yada, yada, yada,"

"Maybe it's because she's scared you'll hurt someone," Shadow said absent mindly. Harry guessed that Raven glared at Shadow because Shadow said, "Well, you have to admit, you aren't the best with a wand!"

"And you aren't the best with a potion!" Raven said, sharply.

"Oh, c'mon Raven! You nearly killed someone!" Shadow yelled.

"YES, NEARLY! BUT I DIDN'T, SO DON'T DRAG IT UP!" Raven roared and Harry heard the portrait hole slam shut.

He edged down the stairs and saw Shadow slumped in a chair, eyes closed and tears gently running down her pale face.

"S-Shadow?" Harry said, quietly.

"Sorry if we woke you up," Shadow said in a startled tone, she straightened up, turned her back to Harry and wiped her tears aside

"What was all that about?" Harry asked, deciding that it was safer to pretend her hadn't heard. He sat in a chair by the fire, opposite Shadow.

"Oh, nothing, just a tiff…" Shadow sighed and turned around, her red tear stained face.

"So…" Harry muttered, entering an awkward silence.

"You don't like Draco Malfoy," Shadow broke the silence.

"He's a two-faced muggle hating prat," Harry said, flatly.

"He seemed perfectly nice to me," Shadow muttered.

"He's only trying to sweet talk you," Harry hissed. Obviously, by the fact that Shadow leapt to her feet and glared at Harry, that this wasn't going to put her off him.

"What's that meant to mean? He's trying to get to you, through me?" Shadow snapped.

"Well, yeah!" Harry replied, getting to his feet.

"IS IT SO HARD FOR SOMEONE TO LIKE ME OR TALK TO ME _NOT _BECAUSE OF YOU!" Shadow yelled, tears lining her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked, thunderstruck.

"You heard me," Shadow said silently, yet deadly, "people only care about me because of you. Why? Because, Harry Potter, I am your shadow,"

"You're not my shadow," Harry scoffed.

"Yes I am, why do you think my thoughtless father and bimbo mother called me Shadow?" Shadow hissed.

"Sirius was thoughtful!" Harry defended his Godfathers memory.

"Yeah, then why did he treat you like his son and me someone he had never heard off. He never visited me, never came near…" she said, quietly, "Why? Because I had to be hidden. I had to be hidden so you could be free, Harry. It was me or you, and he chose you,"

The flames of the fire roaring, causing Shadow's pale face to look like death and her angled featured to look scary.

"You see, Harry, when the truth is told…everything's not so beautiful," Shadow said, simply and left to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review! 


	11. The Shocking Truth about Trista Black

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Roam if You Want to: Your chair will be happy now. Anyway, you're always going on about Shadow's mother? Well, here you go, the chapter you've been waiting for – a whole chapter on Shadow's mum! Actually, the next few chapters are on her!

Eclipse: Draco? Nice? Don't think so, he's still an arrogant prat he just turns on the charm for the ladies! I have no intention on making Harry and Draco mates… where's the fun in that? You can't have Draco and Harry encounters then…

Dark Vampiresss: You'll learn why he had to chose later, but now, it's all about her mother!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: **The Shocking Truth about Trista Black**

Harry couldn't shake of the events of the night a few weeks before. Shadow and the truth. He sat, thinking about what Shadow had said, when Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement, disturbing Harry's thoughts.

"As you all know, we have been looking for someone to fill the position of Defence Against the Darks Art teacher. I am happy to say that someone has done so. So will you please welcome… Professor Dark!" Dumbledore announced and clapped.

A slender young lady stood up, her facial features were very angular and her eyes were thin yet a starling purple. Her hair was black and it fell to her shoulders, her lips were pouted. A long black fur coat was wrapped around her and her long delicate fingers were in velvet black gloves. On her hat was a stuffed raven and it was pushed to the back of her head. Defiantly not the look for a Defence Against the Darks Art teacher.

"The _cow_!" Raven shrieked.

"Is that….no…" Shadow said and laughed.

"Don't la- the bitch!" Raven howled as she noticed the dead raven on the woman's hat.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"That, Mister Weasley, is Amdronniya Dark, Raven's elder sister," Shadow laughed. Raven was furious.

"I bet Dem knew!" she hissed thumping the table, "She's going to make my life hell – _and what's with the stuffed Raven?_"

"She's trying to get to you and it's working…" Shadow said in a sing song voice. Raven leapt to her feet.

"Err…where are you going?" Shadow asked, looking up at Raven, whose fists were now clenched.

"So send a howler," Raven answered simply, "two in fact, one for ickle Demetrius and the other for my dear sweet mother," and she stormed out of the hall.

Harry couldn't concentrate; everyone was talking about the new Professor. He got up, muttered something about tidying his trunk and left for Gryffindor Tower. He went up to the dormitory, got out the photo album and nabbed his favourite seat by the fire.

Turning the pages he landed upon the photo of Sirius, his parents, him, and the other woman with the baby. He was staring at it so intently that he didn't even notice someone walking up and peering over his shoulder.

"I guess you want to know who that is," Shadow's voice said calmly and Harry jumped. He looked up and watched the closest thing to a sibling he had, sit down and warm her hands by the fire.

Harry looked at the woman and suddenly realised who it reminded him of. His eyes kept darting from the woman in the picture to the girl sitting near him.

"It's your mother," he said, eventually, in a whisper. Shadow smiled and nodded. She put her hands together and rested them on her lap.

"Trista Black," Shadow said simply.

"So they got married?" Harry asked, gazing down at the photo. James, Lily and baby Harry had left, leaving Sirius, Trista and baby Shadow.

"Indeed…" she muttered and her frown turned upside down.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and Shadow stayed silent, her eyes watching the dancing flames, "You were a beautiful baby," he sad awkwardly, thinking a compliment might get her to talk.

"Thank you… well, you would be beautiful if you were the child of that bimbo," Shadow said, flatly.

"Bimbo?" Harry asked.

"Yes, bimbo, I guess Sirius never told you he was married," Shadow said and Harry shook his head, "I know for a fact he never talked about her after,"

"After?" Harry asked, his attention now on Shadow.

_"Voldemort killed her," she said simply and her eyes moved from the fire to Harry, "she was a death eater,"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. The next chapter is_… _CHAPTER 12: **Black Encounter With** **Umbridge, Dumbledore and Lovegood.**


	12. Black Encounter With Umbridge, Dumbledor...

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter! Sorry I haven't posted much more up, I've got piles of coursework! So, sorry!

**Blathnaid** My head is still the same size and it's smaller than yours because I'M A SQUIRREL!

**Margarita, Love You**: Sorry to hear about your horse, my mate has a few horses, random fact for you there! And if it makes you feel any better... I dedicate this chapter to your horse!

**Eclipse**: Hehehe... we'll find out about Raven's brothe AND if she did anything to him later...

**belle granger**: Thank you.

**Dark Vampiresss** Sorry I didn't update soon, coursework is annoying! Anyway, heres more...

* * *

CHAPTER 12: **Black Encounter With** **Umbridge, Dumbledore and Lovegood**

Harry's mouth fell open, "S-S-She was a death eater?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Shadow said simply, "she was also a slytherin,"

"No," Harry said, unbelieving.

"Yes, Harry. When she married Sirius she turned her back on old Voldie, so he killed her… personally, I believe…" she said the last bit more to her self than to Harry.

"And you're ok with that?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yes, as I never knew her and I don't regard her as my mother," Shadow looked him in the eye.

"Sirius married a death eater? No way!" Harry said, waving his hands in an unbelieving manor.

Shadow sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me," she got up and held her hand out for Harry to take. Harry stared at it for a moment and then took it. She led him out of the tower and into a deserted part of the castle.

When she stopped, Harry noticed that she had stopped in front of a painting. It was a small painting and the object upon it was that on a pensieve. Shadow raised one of her delicate fingers and was about to touch the picture when she stopped, just a few millimetres away from it. She looked down at her feet and sighed, then she placed her finger on the painting.

"By all things magic, I swear that the memories and secrets of one Trista Black shall be kept in the hearts of the pure," she whispered and the painting glowed and dissolved into dust on the floor, revealing a small, oak door, halfway up the door.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul," Shadow said, with a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I promise I won't," he muttered. Shadow opened the door and removed a pensieve. She sat, crossed legged on the floor and placed the bowl in front of her. Harry sat down opposite her. Shadow raised her wand and prodded it.

"After you," Shadow said and pushed Harry in. The room spun and Harry landed on his bottom on some lush green grass. He looked around; it was Hogwarts during the summer. Loads of students were there, lapping in the sun… but Harry didn't recognise any of them.

"Remember Harry, this is the past… our parents past," Shadow was standing next to him. She helped him to his feet.

"Look," she nodded to the lake where Lily Evans and some other Gryffindor girls where hanging out. Shadow then nodded to some boys sitting under a tree. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to be exact.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked, watching his father playing with the stolen snitch.

"They're in their sixth year, and you wouldn't believe that Sirius would marry a death eater and a Slytherin," Shadow said, "Ah, right on cue," Harry followed her eyes to three girls walking towards the lake. One was a Slytherin – Trista – she was accompanied with a Hufflepuff with dirty blonde hair and a dreamy look and a Gryffindor with mousy brown hair and a pointy nose.

"Watch your God fathers face when he notices her," Shadow said, watching the group of girls. Harry did as she said and watched him. Sirius was joking and laughing about with James and the snitch. Then he saw Trista and his expression lightened, James was talking to him but Sirius's eyes were firmly on Trista. James followed his gaze and laughed, saying something to Sirius, and hitting him on the back. Sirius snapped out of his gaze and turned around, he snarled at James in a joke way and walked over to Trista. Shadow grabbed me and we followed.

"Oh, hello there, Sirius," Trista said in a board tone. Her voice was cold and harsh but her eyes were warm and inviting.

"Hi, Trista, want to go out sometime?" Sirius asked, not hiding behind the bush.

"Hmmm… I wonder what sort of a child a Slytherin and Gryffindor would have," the Hufflepuff said.

"Err…" Trista glanced at her companion while the Gryffindor laughed and Sirius just stared at the Hufflepuff, "Just ignore her," Trista said, gaining back Sirius's attention.

"So… do you want to go out sometime?" Sirius asked, his dashing good looks enhanced by the way the light was displayed on his face.

"Who would ever think that a Slytherin would cause interest to a Gryffindor," Trista muttered and a sly grin played on her lips.

"I'd take that as a yes, Black," the Gryffindor said.

"I will, Umbridge, trust me," Sirius said to the Gryffindor.

_"Umbridge?"_ Harry said in shock.

"Yes, Daisy Umbridge, her older sister was Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year, I believe…" Shadow said.

"Fine then, Black, if it gets you off my case," Trista said with a sigh, "Anyway, what will the guys in our year say? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin having a date! One date though, Sirius, only one," she finished with a smile.

"Oooo, but you like him, don't you?" Daisy Umbridge said.

"Shut it, Daisy!" Trista spat and the Hufflepuff started singing the Hogwarts school song.

"Lucky – shut up!" Trista said at the day dreaming Hufflepuff.

"She looks familiar…" Harry muttered.

"To you, yes, she's Luna Lovegood's aunt," Shadow said.

"_Luna Lovegood's aunt?_" Harry stared at Shadow.

"Yes, that's Lucky Lovegood – her middle name Luna – she's Luna's father's sister," Shadow explained.

"So Luna's aunt is called Lucky Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked and shook his head muttering, "Those Lovegood's are weird…"

"Well, is that enough proof for you?" Shadow asked, changing the subject.

"Wha- yeah, I suppose… but I wouldn't say no to seeing a marriage certificate…" Harry muttered.

"Sirius,"

They looked around; James, Peter and Lupin ran up – Pettigrew in last position – to Sirius.

"She said yes…" Sirius said in a faint voice.

"Good on you, mate, but…" James shook it off.

"But?" Sirius asked.

"Well a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?" James asked.

"C'mon… she can't be as bad as the others… she's Professor Dumbledore's daughter!" Sirius laughed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, the next chapter is REALLY short, but that's because it kinda doesn't go with the chapter after if that makes sence! Anyway, the next chapter is CHAPTER 13: **The Power**


	13. The Power

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter! This is a very short chapter, probably the shortest, so I apologize now.

malorena Thank you!

Dark Vampiresss: Thanks, glad you liked it!

Blathnaid: We have more conversations over this than any other thing! Nyah!

>Veiled Lamp: Thank you, loving your reviews! They make my ego grow, joke. I still have the same sized head... I think! Love the over dramatic-ness, anyway, sorry, but this chapter is a disapointment but I re-visit it later and you learn more!

Eclipse: catches head and stops it spinning You'll get ill! Also, thanks for the review, here's more!

* * *

CHAPTER 13: **The Power**

Harry didn't say a word; they both left and didn't mutter a word to each other till later that night, when they were back in the common room, in a corner, on their own. Shadow sitting on the windowsill.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Dumbledore's granddaughter?" Harry asked in a stunned tone.

"Well, I didn't see it was such a big deal, I mean. I've never had anyone to tell," Shadow said in a slightly uncomfortable voice.

"Well it is a big deal… I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that _Dumbledore_ has a _daughter_…who's a _slytherin_!" Harry gasped, "What is the world coming to?"

"Well, if my granddad didn't have a daughter to pass his power onto then I wouldn't have inherited it, and I had too," Shadow explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm… powerful…well, so are you…. so **were** you…when I told you about picking you over me, that's what I meant," Shadow finished.

"Were?" Harry asked.

"Now is not the time to talk about it… I mean, I don't even know all of it…" Shadow said, looking really uncomfortable, "I'm tired, Harry, I'm going to bed, good night," she said and left before Harry could say anything else.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, that was awful, sorry, I'll update soon! Please review! The next chapter _CHAPTER 14: **The Snake Kisses the Shadow**_


	14. The Snake Kisses the Shadow

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter! ALSO, this chapter has to be one of my fave for writing! Yay Shadow!

**Eclipse:** Why, thank you... here's more... and it's longer...

**Blackfoot:** Thank you for your little eassay(sp?), t'was cool, and you shall find out more about this 'power' later! Anyway, for now, lets have a bit of romance!

* * *

CHAPTER 14: **The Snake Kisses the Shadow**

The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's had their first Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts lesson of the year with Professor Dark. She came in wearing a tight corset with a flowing dress that revealed her slender left leg every time she walked. Her hair wasn't tied back and all the boys, including Harry, were just staring at her – much to Raven's discust. It became clear during the lesson how much they hated each other. Professor Dark treated Raven like a child and Raven treated her like the idiot older sister. But things really came to a head when Professor Dark offered her sibling boy advice, saying that Raven would never get a boyfriend. But Raven simply replied that her sister would set anyone up just so she could get the thrill of breaking them up.

"I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really think we should leave," Ron said as he, Hermione and Harry watched Draco mutter something to Shadow's ear then leaving with her. Of course they followed and the result… Harry wanting to kill Draco even more and Ron having to hold him back.

"No!" Harry hissed, "Let go of me!" Harry managed to elbow Ron and run off. It was night and the moonlight light a path from Hogwarts down to the lake, which Draco led Shadow down, then they both sat down. Shadow giggled lightly and grabbed hold of Draco's arm and buried her head in his shoulder. He looked down at her and rested his head on hers.

What would Sirius think, Harry thought, his only daughter being so close to a Slytherin… then Harry remembered he married a Slytherin. But Trista Dumbledore wasn't just a Slytherin, she was a Dumbledore so she couldn't be all bad…

But still. Draco wasn't just a Slytherin – he was a Malfoy. He was Snape's favourite student… Snape. Sirius hated anything to do with Snape so Harry should stop them… he thought.

She looked so beautiful and naïve and Draco just looked like a sly slippery snake that couldn't be trusted. What did Shadow see in him? But he couldn't rule her life and tell her what to do. If she wanted to be _close_ to Draco Malfoy she could, yet Harry was somewhat of a brother to her so, knowing Shadow was a slight traditionalist, she would like his approval. Never, Harry thought, never.

The sly snake looked her in the eye and went inn for the kill. Their lips brushed and Shadow froze, then she seemed to melt and ease up, Draco put his hands around her waist and Shadow slipped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and Draco pushed Shadow back slightly.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer and went back inside, breathing deeply and hatred building inside of him he did one thing he would never thought he would do. He went for relationship help from Professor Dark. After what had happened earlier that day he knew Professor Dark would love to help him stop them from going any further… Harry would feel as though he had failed Sirius in some way.

He found her office and knocked on it. Professor Dark answered, her face green and her hair in a towel.

"Ah!" she squeaked, girlishly, "Harry! Please excuse me for a minute, come in, come in!" she ushered Harry in. It was different, the walls were a rich red and the table looked extremely gothic yet disturbingly seductive. There were loads of manikins with tight fitting corsets and a book self with unnamed books on them. What really freaked Harry out though was that there was a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs hanging off one of her shelves.

Professor Dark disappeared for a moment but returned wearing saucy red robes, she tapped her head with her wand and the towel disappeared and her hair fell back down to her shoulders. She tapped her nose and the green stuff disappeared.

"Don't be scared, it's just a facial!" she smiled, "Please, sit down, Harry, and tell me why you've come to me at this hour."

They both sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

"I-I" he swallowed, he couldn't believe he was doing this, "I need advice,"

"On?" Professor Dark asked while smiling sweetly and resting her head on her right hand.

"Breaking people up," Harry said, bluntly. Her smile grew wider.

"Oooo! Harry, Harry, Harry!" she cooed, "I didn't think you were the one! Who is it? Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? Ginny Weasley and her infatuation with Draco Malfoy?"

"No, well, act-…wait a minute, Ginny like's Draco?" Harry asked, completely and utterly shocked.

"Well…" Professor Dark mumbled and started looking at the nails on her left hand, "I would say that she sees Mr Malfoy more as…" she giggled, "_Eye candy_,"

Harry was stunned, he had no idea what she was talking about, eye candy? It soon became obvious that Professor Dark knew he didn't have a clue what she was on about because she smiled innocently at him.

"Eye candy is… well… the term for easy on the eyes, nice to look at. A pick me up for the eyes, sweet to look at…. if you get what I mean…" Professor Dark giggled again.

"Err… Professor, my problem is with Shadow and Draco," Harry explained, wanting to change the subject back to them.

"Oooo, Shadow, as in Shadow Black? As in Raven's best friend?" She asked and Harry nodded, "Well then… leave it to me… I love the thrill of a break up… especially if I caused it!" she ushered Harry out of her office and closed the door with a wide grin and a sly look on her face.

Walking up to the tower Harry suddenly asked himself something – had he done the right thing?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review! The next chapter is CHAPTER 15: **Another Ball, Another Problem**


	15. Another Ball, Another Problem

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Sorry it's taken so long to update - I blame school! Anyway, please forgive me! Also thanking for bearing with me...

**Eclipse: **It will... I hope... by the way, sorry if Harry seems to be going a little bit out of character - sorry for the long wait for the update!

**Brick in the Wall:** Yeah, I know, Harry does seem to have a gift of screwing things up without realising it! Loving the rasta accent! Sorry it took so long to update!

Dark Vampiresss: Thanks, sorry it's taken so long to update and if Harry seems to be going out of character... sorry...

malorena: HELLO! waves glad you like it! Sorry it's taken so long to update!

* * *

CHAPTER 15: **Another Ball, Another Problem**

"HARRY! RON! SHADOW! RAVEN! PLEASE LISTEN!" Professor McGonagall yelled during her transfiguration class, "As some of you know, the founders ball is coming up. So I expect to see all of you – and your partners – having a good time," some of the girls giggled, "BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU WILL NOT BEHAVE! IF ONE GRYFFINDOR PUTS A TOE OUT OF LINE IT'LL BE DETENTION!" Professor McGonagall howled, "For a month!" she added and dismissed the class.

"Founders ball?" Ron said, leaving the class with Harry and Hermione. Raven and Shadow had disappeared. Harry's head started to spin – had she gone to see Malfoy? But his fears where laid to rest when he saw Fred and George with Raven and Shadow, sneaking down an abandoned corridor.

"Yes. Every fifty years after Hogwarts started there was a founders ball to celebrate the founders," Hermione said in her usual know-it-all voice.

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked and all three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Well… err… yes…" Hermione said, a bit off guard.

"I was never going to find a partner, anyway," Ron said and Hermione looked slightly put off.

"So, Harry, who are you going to ask?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Well…" Harry muttered as they walked down the stairs to the great hall. Suddenly, Fred, George, Raven and Shadow darted out from behind a statue and into the hall. Harry watched Shadow and Hermione followed his gaze.

"Don't bother, Malfoy's name is written all over her," Hermione said with a deep and heavy sigh.

"Malfoy? What?" Ron asked, completely out of the clue. Hermione just sighed and shook her head at him.

They went into the hall and sat by Fred, George, Raven and Shadow. The twins and Raven were overdoing an innocent act and Shadow was just laughing at random things they said.

"What have you done now?" Ron asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"Us? But little brother!" Fred said in mock shock.

"We wouldn't do a thing!" George took over from his brother with the same mock shock in this voice.

"Except drag innocent Raven into the world of troublemaking," Shadow piped up.

"Oi, you, shut it!" Fred said out of the corner of his mouth to Shadow while elbowing her.

"But, dear friend Shadow! They haven't corrupted me in the slightest! I'm still the same little girl I always was!" Raven said in a fake disgusted voice.

"So you're still the little troublemaking minx I know?" Shadow asked and a few people laughed. Shadow smiled sweetly said her goodbyes and left the hall.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked Raven while everyone else was wrapped up in their own little conversations.

"Gone to meet lover boy," Raven laughed, then her face dropped, "Damn it Raven, damn it! Why do you always tell people stuff you're not meant to! Grr!" she said to herself and also left – George hot on her heel.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update!

Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter is CHAPTER 16: **Harry, Don't Kill Him**

Also, sorry but I think Harry is going to go a little out of character in the next few chapters, so I apologise for that!

Raven Hope


	16. Harry, Don't Kill Him

**_A/N: _**I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

**Lost Their Shine**: I need to get a life too.. mainly because I want squirrels to rule the Earth... well, I think that's normal but my mates don't... so they call the guys in the white lab coats to take me away to the sponge room where I can bounce of the walls... they also give me this really cool jacket called a... straight jacket I think it's called... anyway, here's more, ducky dear... btw, loving the random names...

**Eclipse:** Yeah, something is going on with George and Raven (one of the main reasons why I kept the twins in it) I think they'd make a good couple... both off their heads...

* * *

CHAPTER 16: **Harry, Don't Kill Him**

Harry stormed into the common room a few days after hearing about the Founders Ball in a foul mood. He slammed his book bag on his bed and threw himself onto his bed. The people in the dormitory – Ron, Ginny (he didn't know why) and Neville – stared at him.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked and Harry just glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting at the end of his bed.

"Nothing," Harry snarled, he didn't want to talk about it, "Raven's going to the ball with George though," he tried to change the subject. Ginny shrugged, muttered something to Ron and went to leave.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry called out and she turned around, "Want to go to the ball with me?"

"Me?" Ginny gulped, Ron suddenly had a look of approval on his face, "Well, yeah, thanks," she left. Harry crossed his arms and kicked his shoes off. Ron gave Neville a get-out-of-here-I-need-to-talk-to-him look and Neville left.

"What's up?" Ron asked his best friend and sat on his bed, which was opposite Harry's.

"Draco asked Shadow out," Harry said bluntly.

"Ahh," Ron said, as he too knew what it was like to have a sister going out with guys who weren't approved by him. He knew Shadow wasn't really Harry's sister, but she was like it. Harry had made Ron promise not to tell anyone, not even Hermione, about Shadow and he was true to his word.

"Ahh? Is that all you can say?" Harry snarled.

"Look, you can't run her life… no matter what you think," Ron said, "And," he sighed, "no matter what you think of their…boyfriends… they won't listen. Trust me, I told Ginny about Michael Corner but no… she didn't listen!"

Harry stared at Ron and watched him mutter to himself about how Ginny didn't listen to him about Michael Corner. Harry hoped he wouldn't be like that a few months from now.

"Are you going to be warning her off me, then?" Harry asked, his mind full of curiosity. Ron's ears went red.

"No, but I know you, I can trust you," Ron answered quietly, not looking Harry in the eye. Harry could tell it was embarrassing for Ron as his face now represented a tomato.

"Anyway," Ron said, changing the subject, "What did Shadow say?"

"Yes," Harry said in a forced happy voice.

"Ouch," Ron said looking at Harry witch sympathy, "Did she just tell you?" Harry nodded, "And? What else did she say?" Harry suddenly smiled.

"Don't kill him," he answered and laughed. Ron didn't understand why Harry was laughing. Ron thought he was laughing because of what Shadow had said. But Harry was laughing because Professor Dark pulled him aside during Defence Against the Dark Arts and told him she had a plan. A plan, which, Harry thought, would need Dudley to do… but she said that Harry didn't realise his own strength.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Harry is going way OOCI know, but after what has to happen (I do try my best to make sence) he will be back to normal. Anyway, sorry my duckies, but tomorrow I am going to bonny Scotland so I cannot update till after! Sorry!

Thanks for reading - please review!

Raven Hope


	17. The Founders Ball

**_A/N: _**I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been snowed under with coursework! GRR! And now I have welsh coursework in for Monday. :(

Anyway, here's more and I apologize if I don't update for a while! SORRY!

* * *

CHAPTER 17: **The Founder's Ball**

It was the night of the ball and they were all in dress robes of various colours. The girls had their hair up – Hermione's similar to the style when she was at the Yule Ball – the guys were just looking nervous. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were walking into the hall when Harry caught a glimpse of Shadow and Malfoy.

Shadow looked stunning in shinny black and Malfoy was in velvet dress robes similar to the Yule Ball. Shadow was holding onto Draco's arm and had a dreamy look on her face, staring up at Draco. Pansy was near by giving Shadow the evils and Crabbe and Goyle – partner less – were walking behind like gormless zombies.

The dance started with Dumbledore giving a speech then the heads of houses talked a little about each founder. Suddenly the Weird Sisters appeared from nowhere and started playing. Ginny forced Harry to dance and Ron and Hermione were bickering as Ron kept treading on her toes. Raven and George were dancing quite weirdly when George went flying into a punch bowl. Raven roared with laughter, then George joined in. Raven then took George to 'freshen up'… and they never returned. When Ron pointed this out to Fred he just rolled his eyes and walked off.

Harry sat down when a slow song came on – much to Ginny's annoyance – and started watching Malfoy and Shadow. She was right up against his chest and Draco had wrapped his arms around her, tightly, as though scared of losing her. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. Harry hated this with a passion, he was glad Shadow was happy, but he knew for a fact that Sirius would murder Malfoy on the spot if he were watching this. So he had to do something about it.

Harry looked over to the teacher's table and Professor Dark gave him a nod and a smileand she went to talk to Malfoy. Suddenly, a fast song came on and Shadow came to sit by them.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ginny asked her.

"Professor Dark wanted him to fetch his wand from her office," Shadow said, "it broke earlier and she took it to fix it,"

Harry made his excuses and left. He caught up with Malfoy and stayed a few feet behind him, making sure he was unaware of his presence. Malfoy went into Professor Dark's office and Harry snuck in after and slammed the door, turning the key behind him.

"Potter," Malfoy said, turning around and facing him, "what do you want?" he snarled.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, slyly and locked the door so it was just Harry and a wand less Draco….

* * *

Ok, really OOC for Harry, so I apologize for that too! But he does go back to normal! Thanks for reading, please review and if I don't update for a while **_please_** don't give up on 'Shadow Black'!

Love,

Raven Hope


	18. Wouldn't Tell a Soul

**_A/N: _**I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Eclipse: No need to wait anymore!

Dark Vampiresss: This one's quite short too. :( sorry!

Broken Wings: Lack of posting! Ha! I'm suffering from that now! DAMN SCHOOL! I have exams starting on Monday. :(

* * *

CHAPTER 18: **Wouldn't Tell a Soul**

Shadow ran into the common room in floods of tears, just as she was about to go up the stairs Fred grabbed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a caring voice, holding her at her shoulders. Shadow shacked with tears and collapsed in his arms, sobbing away.

"Harry!" Fred called and Harry ran over.

"Shadow! Shadow – what's wrong?" he said in a caring voice, holding her in his arms.

"D-D-Draco!" she howled and Harry held her closer. It hurt him, but he knew it was for the best. Sirius wouldn't want his daughter dating a Malfoy.

"What about him? C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Harry said. He picked her up and helped her walk. Just outside the hospital wing, she stopped; she got her wand out and tapped her head. Suddenly she looked as though she hadn't been crying. She smiled at Harry and they walked into the hospital wing.

On the bed lied Draco Malfoy. His hair was pushed back and he had a bandaged wrapped around his head. He was a deadly white colour and bruises were emerging on his skin. There were cuts all over him and his left arm was bandaged up. Obviously, he had lost quite a bit of blood and was unconscious. Harry acted astounded.

"Professor Dark found him outside her office," Shadow said weekly, gripping onto his arm. Harry looked down at her and wrapped and arm around her.

"What sort of a monster would beat him up?" she cried into his shoulder and Harry wrapped another arm around her,

"I don't know," he whispered. Draco stirred and Shadow ran to his bedside and grabbed hold of his ice-cold hands.

"Madame Promfey!" Harry yelled but she didn't answer. He stirred again and opened his eyes.

"Draco, Draco, Draco! Oh… Draco!" Shadow sobbed and he turned his head to face her. He looked up at her, his eyes blurry and smiled a forced smile.

"H-Hi Sh-Shadow," he said weakly. Draco looked around and glared at Harry. Harry knew he wouldn't tell a soul because that would mean letting people know what had happened. Letting people know that Harry Potter had beat him up.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review! Argh! The next two weeks are exams so I'm sorry but I can't update for a bit! Please keep checking though! And very OC for Harry, I know...

Raven Hope xxx


	19. To Bring the Dead Back

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Sorry I haven't updated much recently but schools being annoying – but we're breaking up on Friday so I shall be updating a lot more!

Anyway, Sally – this is for yoooou!

Here Comes the Rain: Thanks – I got an A in business and history so I'm please! Anyway, here's more! Thanks for still reading! **Hugs**

Eclipse: Here's more and coursework really, really sucks! Anyway, here's more… but I still have maths coursework to do… maths coursework before the summer holidays… that's just… just… EVIL!

* * *

CHAPTER 19: **To Bring the Dead Back**

Draco still wasn't out of the hospital wing and it had been two weeks. But, he had told Shadow not to come near him because he didn't want her to see him like this. Shadow agreed even though it pained her so. Harry apparently 'walked into a tree' and now had a black eye… although Professor Dark knew too well that Crabbe and Goyle had done it when Harry wasn't on guard.

Harry felt guilty, Malfoy wouldn't tell a soul because Harry knew that it would destroy his image completely. But what Harry felt so guilty about was Shadow… she thought it was because of her!

Yes he did it because of her. But more because of Sirius. Harry thought it was his duty to protect Shadow… Sirius's only living heir. Harry knew that if Sirius thought his only heir was to become a Malfoy… but that was silly. They were only going out, they were only sixteen, they wouldn't be thinking of getting married… would they?

Silly, really, really silly! Harry dismissed the thoughts from his head and went to meet Shadow, like they had arranged, in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hi Shadow," he said as he sat beside her at the desk she was sitting at, "Why did you want to meet me?"

"The veil," she muttered, put her hands together and stared at her feet, "They're doing tests with it using the mirror of **Erisad**. T-They think that if they can get a person's image in the mirror…" she sighed, "they think is they get a _dead_ person's, or thing, image in the mirror and they push it through the veil then…" Shadow got up and walked around the room, "Trust Amdronniya," she muttered.

"Then?" Harry asked, eager to know what she was going to say.

"They think the person, or thing, could walk back through the veil," Shadow said in a

"They could bring Sirius back!" Harry gasped. Shadow shook her head and turned her back on Harry, who was still sitting at the desk.

"How do you know this?" he asked watching her walk around the room touching the strange and deadly looking instruments that were now around the room.

"Unspeakables," Shadow sighed again, "Anyway… I know you would have found out anyway, I just wanted you to hear it from me,"

"Right, thanks. I've got to send an owl!" with that Harry ran out of the room before Shadow could even start to say another word.

"Why don't boys stay in one place?" she hissed to the ceiling as the door closed, "I just hope he doesn't get his hopes too high…"

Meanwhile, back in the common room….

"Harry – that's great!" Hermione beamed and flung her arms around him, "That's really, really good news!" she said into his ear.

"Don't tell anyone, I don't think even she was meant to know!" Harry laughed, a wide smile across his face.

"We won't, but mate – that's amazing!" Ron said, looking slightly confused.

"Hey, Ron, can I borrow Pig? Hedwig's wing is still broken," Harry asked his best friend. Hedwig and Pig were both delivering a letter when Pig decided to do a summersault in the air. Pig knocked into Hedwig and she went flying into a stonewall, as everyone was fussing over Hedwig Pig flew off… and came back with neon green feathers. They still hadn't figured out how Pig ended up like that… or how to restore Pig's original colour.

"Sure… if you catch him…" Ron said as he looked down at his bandaged up fingers. Catching Pig had become a sport that Ron had perfected but the result was that he would end up with fingers similar to Charlie's. There was yet another loud explosion and Hermione glared at Ron.

"What?" he protested, "It's not my fault that mum forced them to redo seventh year!"

"How exactly did your mum _make _them come back?" Harry asked, uncertain on if he wanted to know the answer.

"You **don't** want to know," Ron said in a dark and stern voice, Hermione started at him for a few seconds and sighed, looking down at her feet. Harry said his 'See you later's and went to send an owl… if he could catch Pig, that is.

**

* * *

A/N:** I shall update as soon as possible! Which will probably be Friday, thanks for reading and pleeeeaaaasssseee review! Next chapter is CHAPTER 20: **I Have No Parents**

Don't you just hate it when you try telling someone somthing and then they won't listen to all of it? Tut tut!

Until next time,

Raven Hope xxx

(PS. Wasn't the new book great? I thought it was better than OOTP - and I'm amazed with myself. Why? It only took me _**SIX**_ hours to read... I'll never be able to do that again...)


	20. I Have No Parents

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters apart from the 'Dark' family and 'Shadow Black'. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

I must **apologize**, I **lost** all of _Shadow Black _on my computer! It's no excuse really but I've got it back! (I was smart enough to load onto a dish is proud) Anyway, my computer's being a prat and now here's some more.

Eclipse: Maybe Draco _will _get Harry back - maybe he won't! It will all be explained in time... anyway, this chapter I am afraid to say is **crap** but hopefully it explains some things...

Marauder Megan: lol, good method!

>VII of Swords: I **love** the names you come up with! I don't go on fictionpress but I will check it out. I was rather upset that Pig wasn't in the sixth book :( he's my owl idol. You're right, HBP is **much **better than OOTP - OOTP is my least fave - and it seemed to flow much better whereas OOTP seemed to be a bit all over tha place. But I can say I can understand why Snape did what he did, if Draco didn't do it Snape would have got killed, so Snape did it for him and lived - he was just being a selfish, greasy git!

Dark Vampiresss: Tis great! My mate ranupto meand yelled 'DUMBLEDORE'S DEAD!' so I yelled back 'I KNOW!' hehehe, she hadn't thought that I had finished the book!

* * *

**CHAPTER 20:** I Have No Parents

Draco was suddenly back on the scene after recovering from his 'run in' with Harry. Also, Harry noticed that Shadow had started giving him odd looks.

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked in a slightly nervous voice one day when Harry and her were in the library.

"Fine, thanks," Harry answered, putting the book he was reading down.

"Oh, ok, it's just, if you ever wanted to talk, I'm here," Shadow smiled at him and carried on reading. Harry eyed her, and then went back to reading.

"Pssst! Shadow!"

Shadow turned around, "Hello, bird girl," she said simply. Harry looked up from the book to see that Raven had joined them. Raven giggled and whispered something into Shadow's ear.

"About time too," Shadow sighed.

"What do you mean 'about time too'?" Raven asked sounding slightly up down and a frown playing on her lips.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that he liked you…" Shadow explained and returned back to her book.

"Oh," Raven said and looked at her feet.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

"George asked me out!" Raven squeaked. Harry stared at her and slowly went 'Oooh!"

"Oh, not you too! Can't anyone be the least bit surprised!" Raven snorted, "Anyway," she continued, "I found this, I thought you might want a look at it," she pulled out an old piece of parchment and placed it onto the page that Shadow was reading.

"Raven, what are yo-" Shadow stopped in mid sentence, then she gasped.

"What?" Harry asked and Raven grabbed the piece of paper and shoved it into Harry's face. It was some sort of certificate.

"It's… it's… where did you find this?" Shadow shot at her friend and Raven simply tapped her nose.

"What is it?" Harry asked getting slightly impatient. Shadow's eyes wondered up to his and she held out the certificate.

"Sirius' and my mothers marriage certificate," she said simply, her dark hair falling over her face.

"What?" Harry gasped and grabbed it out of her hands, he looked down at it and indeed, it was Sirius Black's and Trista Dumbledore's marriage certificate.

"Do you believe me now? Is that enough proof?" Shadow snapped in a sour tone as both remembered when Shadow had told him that her mother was a death eater.

"Yeah… but I still can't believe he married a death eater," Harry stated and Shadow rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

"Wait," Harry said and grabbed hold of her arm, "Don't you want this?" he asked holding up the marriage certificate.

"No, you have it, I have no parents," Shadow said, bluntly and left with the loved up Raven.

* * *

**A/N:** Things start taking a sour turn after this chapter and then it's on the road to the end... :( ... thanks for reading - please review!

Raven Hope


End file.
